Catastrophe!
by RobotBoylover
Summary: Manny and friends get turned in to cats after trying to stop Sartana and her grandson Django from stealing a ancient staute that turns people into cats. Will Manny and friends find a way to change back or is it going to be paw liking and catnaps for life?
1. Chapter 1

Catastrophe!

This is a story on how Manny and his family and friends get turned get turned into wild cats by a ancient statue that accidentally breaks and are left that way unless someone can repair the statue. But who can fix the statue when everyone's got paws and no one can understand them but each other and one other member of their family but she's away on business. Will Manny and his friends get the help they need or will they have to live the rest of their lives as wild kitties?

Chapter One –She Turned Us into Cats!

There was a massive explosion at the Miracle City Museum and a loud sound of an alarm going off. Sartana of the Dead and her army of Banditos were robbing the museum of its artifacts. Sartana was at the museum for one reason and one reason only to steal the Golden Ruby Statue of Cat-Tastrify. Rumor had it the statue had financial powers to can change people into cats and as cats the world would be less bother some to Sartana.

Sartana called out to her banditos and cried. "Steal everything you want I only want the statue of the Golden Ruby Cat-Tastrify! And I know where to find it…" she crawled into the "Most Dangerous Items" section of the museum when Djanjo her grandson stopped her. "Nice plan and all to steal the Golden Ruby Cat but it's not in that section…"

Sartana argued against it. "What do you know about it?" Django looked at his claw and stood bored against the wall. "I know it's not in that section of the museum…"Sartana protested. "What makes you so sure?" Django pointed to really big sign across from him saying. "Golden Ruby Cat-Tastrify statue two rooms down."

Sartana looked awkward "Ohh…" So Sartana and Django walked down the hall passing the middle room labeled "Stuff you'd be crazy to steal." The room was filled up with kinds of priceless jewels, platinum bars and gold statues one of which was a gold tiki which Django's caught fancy. "Ohh…What's that?" Sartana pulled him away from the edge of the doorway. "Getaway from there, that tiki is a birthday present for your mother." Django questioned her. "Don't you death day present? Giving the concept that were skeletons and skeletons aren't really born…" Sartana got annoyed. "Clamp it and behold the statue of Cat-Tastrify!" as they went into the room but got annoyed as Django pointed out something unexpected: Frida Suarez was taking the statue of Cat-Tastrifty off its pedestal. Frida looked at them and smiled nervously… "Umm Hi isn't the cutest statue ever?" Sartana growled. "It will be when it's in the hands of my grandson. Django get her!" Djanjo spoke on duty. "Yes Nana!" and ran at Frida but was caught by a grapple. El Tigre held Djanjo back with one and looked cool looking at his claws on his other hand. "It's not very gentlemen like to attack a lady…" Frida scorned. "Hey I ain't no lady…Oh my dress is torn a little, how's my hair, I wanna look good when the press get here…" Django slashed El Tigre's claw loose and spoke angrily. "You're becoming as classy as your dad El Tigre and I hate classy! (You hear Grandpappi crying outside after hearing the classy line.) Django picked out his guitar and strummed it loud causing a group of skeleton chiwawas to come out. "Attack El Gato!" El Tigre laughed. "That is the dumbest I- The skeletal chiwawas chased after Manny with sharp teeth and Manny ran it fear. "You'll have to handle this one alone Frida!" Manny ran off as one chiwawas nipped him. "Ouch!" Django closed in on Frida as she backed away further on the Cat-Tastrify platform. "Give it to me girly and I'll let you live maybe…" snickered Djanjo Frida backed up to the board wall of the platform and groaned and spoke. "I'll drop it!" Django smiled evilly. "That be a bad mistake for you. Kitten…" Frida lifted it up. "I'm willing to risk it to get rid of you!" A Voice came crashing through the right widow near by. "That can be arranged Frida!" cried White Pentera. "Djanjo sighed. "Great it's that Black Pentera dude…" White Pentra spoke happily. "Technically since I am wearing a White Jacket is time. I'm White Pentera now." Django scoffed. "What ever! Your girl here is about to be crushed!" White Pentera got logically again. "Technically as Frida is not my biological daughter or relative of any kind yet she is not my girl. Manny's girl maybe. Frida cried with her face red. "Quite." And Manny screamed down the hall. "DAD!" still being held by skeletal chiwawas. "Frida looked annoyed and whispered. "Nice to know Manny feels the same way about me. I should never have kissed him to knock him out in our "first adventure.""

Flashback to Manny being kissed by Frida when they were 2. Manny fell over into a love daze as soon as it happened. It took an hour for him snap out of it."

Flashback ends

Django moved in closer toward Frida right up to her neck. "I don't care whose girl she is you will give me that statue!"

A voice came from a crash in the wall and Puma Loco broke through the wall. "Think again Lava Ball Boy!" and shot a huge spiky ball at Django pinning him to the wall. Grandpappi smiled. "Eat that!" and Django got annoyed and pulled out his guitar and threw it at Frida but it just went flying past Frida knocking the statue out off her hands causing it to roll on to ground , off the pedestal , tip over it's side and break it's neck causing a huge wave to erupt and flash over everything and everyone. A green light flashed over everyone in the building and when they emerged they were not themselves. Sartana screamed at Django's behavior. "You idiot! The whole statue was meant to be broken so the whole city would turn into cats. You just turned the one family who happens our mortal enemy into the things who have to power rip us to shreds."

Django smiled. "Ohh… They can't be that dangerous!" Just then out of fading green light jumped a blue tiger cub wearing red goggles, pounced onto Django and roared which was a mew. Django smirked scoffing. "Ha! That doesn't scare me!" Just then White Panther crawled over top him and roared right in his face as loudly as he could. Django's head rattled at the sound of the roar and he spoke. "Ok that does scare me." Next to the White Panther there was an older looking Puma just as fierce as the panther did and behind Sartana a Tigre cub came in growling with skeleton chiwawas clinging to him. Dajango and Sartana were trapped by a group off cats they had not planned on facing this way. They had hoped to turn to whole city into cats and leave the Rivera's trying to capture them otherwise but now the tables had turned…


	2. Chapter 2

Were Cats!

Sartana and Django tried to move toward the exit of the room but the wild cats surrounded them fast from the front wile the tiger cub watched them from behind.

Django turned to his grandmother. "Nana what do we do? Even those cubs are treating- Yoch! - see?" Manny the tiger cub had latched himself on Django's rear and was biting hard like a dog on a mailman.

Sartana looked forward sat the incoming panther and puma. "What dose it matter you can't feel."

Django screamed. "I still have nerve spots! Mother forgot to remove my organs when I turned 13!" (In this story the Of the Deads have all their organs taken out at the age of 13. Only the heart is left. Their Mystic Guitars serve as their magic being.

Django screamed as Manny sunk his teeth in further. "It's still hurts!"

Sartana pulled out her guitar. "Baby!" and swatted Manny like golf ball off Django's hide and into a pile of decretive pillows. This angered the Panther and the Puma who prowled in closer at Sartana while the little blue tiger cub skipped ahead and mewed at her fiercely as the little panther did in the Emperor's New Groove.

Sartana looked at the cats that were closing in to pounce and signaled Django. "Django get your guitar ready! Now!" and strapped her guitar to her back. "Yes! Nana!" called Django as he pulled out his guitar and strapped it to his back. Sartana counted. "On the count of three! One, two (the panther was about to pounce on her) Three!" and she pulled a cord on her guitar and rocketed through the roof. The panther missed and he and puma stared angrily at Djanjo. Django laughed nervously and pulled a string on his guitar and rocketed through the ceiling.

The Puma looked at the Panther. "You mighty panther and couldn't even catch a sky rocketing skeleton? You need to get better acquainted with your breed. Visit Maria she help you into your instincts again."

Rodalpho looked at him confused. "Again?"

Grandpappi spoke. "On the night of your marri-

Rodalpho spoke. "Pappi please not in front of the children!"

Frida looked up innocently. "What are instincts?"

Rodalpho spoke. "Their gut feelings inside you telling what you should do. You only feel those feelings sometimes."

Grandpappi spoke. "Like that night in Calavera…Your mother was so temping-…

Rodalpho cocked an eyebrow at Grandpappi and he stopped. "Instincts are what you feel inside. Telling you how to act like now. I furious because Rodalpho let Sartana get away and I stuck this way as a paw liking puma."

Rodalpho spoke angrily. "Don't you think I feel bad about this? Sartana got away and I'm stuck as a panther. I can never face Maria like this. I've got paws!" (Whimpers)

Frida looked as the continued to argue. "Oh boy…Manny's cat family will have cat fights I guess. Hey I wonder if there's a dog family."

Rodalpho and Grandpappi stopped at the word Manny. "Manny!" they cried and rushed over to him.

Grandpappi and Rodalpho ran over to Manny and saw him lying face first against the pillows. Rodalpho and Grandpappi looked over him. Grandpappi turned to Rodalpho. "Is he dead?"

Rodalpho spoke. "If crime fighting hasn't killed him by now nothing will…"

Grandpappi scorned. "He too tough for crime fighting running way from law is real life saver."

Manny groaned over their constant bickering. "Oh… I wonder if only dogs get into heaven!"


	3. Chapter 3

Manny looked up at his dad and Grandpappi dazed

Manny and Rodalpho's Cat Fight..

Manny looked up at his dad and Grandpappi tired and annoyed. "Don't they ever stop arguing?"

Frida looked at up Puma and Pentera still bickering and looked back at Manny. "No…"

Manny dropped his face into the pillow and let out a loud sigh. "Ahhhhhhh!"

Frida walked up to him. "Dude are you ok?"

Manny didn't look up. "No…"

Frida looked at him. "What's eating you?"

Manny continued to lay his head in the pillows uneased. "Headache from the pain of this adventure. I mean look at us were cats!"

Frida looked on the brighter side of life. "Come on Manny buck up. Being a cat won't be so bad you get to sleep all day, scratch up stuff and pee all over the house if someone is your territory."

Manny looked up unmused. "You know cats have no opposable thumbs right?"

Frida looked at him confused. "So."

Manny looked unmusesd. "No guitar playing. Thumbs are need for that."

Frida's faced dropped and grabbed Manny by the neck hysterically. "We've gotta fix this! I can't have my career ruin due a change of form."

Manny looked over to the broken statue unamused. "Well if we can't get that statue repaired were stuck like this."

Frida looked at hi confused. "How do you know?"

Manny looked up. "I had to book assignment on it after mom took away my comic books for not doing research on ancient artifacts like I was suppose last week."

Frida looked him confused. "Whatcha do instead?"

Manny looked up happily. "Playing Viva Piñata on my XBOX 360…"

Frida was unamused now. "You're addicted to that game you know?"

Manny scoffed. "Yeah right."

Frida spoke unconvinced. "Kitty floss plushy…"

Manny got excited. "Where?! I need it to complete my VP toy plush family. I already got the Bark Bark, Mozipan and Horstacio. All I need is a Kittyfloss, Pixie and Fudgehog."

Manny realized they were all staring at him broadly. Manny chuckled softly and blushed. "Hehehe. Where we go from here?"

Grandpappi turned away from Rodalpho and looked toward him. "We get Maria…She's the only one with the tools to piece the statute back together."

Rodalpho cried out in a loud tone. "Are you mad?! She can't see us out all people , especially me! I've got paws! "

Grandpappi looked away from Rodalpho with his eyes closed. "I know you do , we all do but this is not the time to cry over lost hands. We need Maria to repair that statute. Luckily that statue has a second ability with it. The ability to let those closest to us understand us in this form."

Manny looked up. "Howed you know that?"

Grandpappi giggled. "Sartana gave all kinds of info when we were dating."

Manny and Frida went Ewww….And Rodalpho got down to business. "We must find Maria and bring this statue to her."

Manny spoke up nervously. "Uhhh…Mom's out of the city on a road trip to Mexico for week. I was suppose to tell you but-

"Flashback"

Manny was to busy concentrating to pay mind to his mom on the phone. "Ok mom I got…Tell dad what?"

Maria spoke clearly on the other end of the line. "To tell him I can't take you this weekend because I'm going to Mexico City for a road trip with my girlfriends. Were going to check out the biggest library they have there: The Book Emporium."

Manny fiddled with his prized game. "Sure mom. Tell dad you left for Mexico City. Ok Bye!"

Maria got annoyed. "Manny are you playing Viva Piñata again? You know how that game effects your attention span…"

Manny fiddled with his game while on the phone. "Yah… Mom. Short attention span yah…"

Maria sighed. "Just tell him Mijo…"

Manny concentrated on his game. "Yah Mom..."

Maria sighed and spoke. "If you forget I emailed your father instead."

Manny spoke not paying attention. "Yah mom bye…"

Maria sighed…"Bye Mijo, love you…"

Manny was into fiddling with his Xbox." Love you mom. Die Prof. Pester , Die ,Die , Die!" repeated Manny as he whacked Prof. P on the head for destroying his garden.

Flashback ends.

Rodalpho looked stern and growled at Manny. "You forgot all that?

Manny laughed nervously. "It was only an accident dad…"

Rodalpho looked upset and growled as he stalked toward Manny. "Some accidents have consequences Mijo..."

Manny looked up nervous. "Anyone could've made a mistake Dad."

Rodalpho closed in over his son. "A mistake like the time a you forgot to tell me your mother going away for the weekend go read to underprillved kids in Florida when I planned to visit the Seventh Samurai last week?"

Manny put on a nervous grin. "Yah…Look a pillow shaped like Mom's head! Rodalpho looked over away from him enthusiastic. "Where?"

Manny got up from under Rodalpho's grasp and hightailed away from his dad. Rodalpho quickly saw this and chased him around the room.

Frida and Grandpappi watched as the two cats ran all over the room.

Frida looked up at Grandpappi as Manny and Rodalpho pasted by. "Mr. Rivera won't kill him will he?"

Grandpappi sighed… "Not if he truly wants to keep his offspring…Which doesn't look clear right now."

Frida looked at Rodalpho corner Manny in a corner of the room. "It doesn't look like he wants an offspring right now!"


	4. Chapter 4

Manny met eyes with his dad as he cowarded in the corner with Rodalpho looking over him

Bad Timing…

Manny met eyes with his dad as he cowered in the corner with Rodalpho looking over him. "Dad it was mistake!"

Rodalpho growled at Manny and stared fiercely. "It happened twice Manny, explain how it happened two times and can still be an accident?"

Manny looked up... "Uh…"

Rodalpho sighed… "I thought so…Wait till we get home…I'm selling your machine a needy family and using the money to buy them dinner."

Manny cried. "No dad I- Manny went blank and Rodalpho turned his head to the direction Manny was staring at.

A security guard flicked on his flashlight at the cats and got surprised. "What the-

Rodalpho quickly turned to Grandpappi and screamed. "Pappi grab Frida! I'll get Manny. Go and escape out the window now!"

Rodalpho grabbed Manny as Frida was picked up by Grandpappi who hightailed over to wall and tried to clime up a wall but struggled at it. Rodalpho came up after him and pushed him up to the window where Puma pushed Frida up to the window and plopped her out. Frida fell out into an open truck hatch filled rare pillows while Grandpappi was pushed out by Rodalpho's nose and landed in a near by tree. Rodalpho was about escape with Manny he was tranquilized by Frida's dad. Rodalpho fell to the floor in a giant heap with Manny his mouth.

Manny got up and pushed his dad at his dad's side in tears. "Dad!"

Then he turned and growled at Mr. Suarez and the Security Guard and pounced at them only to be caught in a fish net brought in by Mr. Suarez's two police guards.

Manny twisted and tumbled back and forth growling at them while Mr.Saurez looked at his men. "Lock up the panther and bring him to the Miracle City Zoo and take the tigre there too and put him with the tiger mother and three cubs."

The men saluted and ran to get more men for the job.

Mr.Saurez glared at the two cats and spoke to the Security Guard. "We got the call from the from an eye witness out side when the alarm went off. And another bystander said they saw Sartana and Django fly out of here. We got here just in time to capture Sartana's controlled animals that she set free on Miracle City last week for fun."

The Security Guard looked at him confused. "Why and controlled animals?"

Mr. Suarez spoke in his usually tough voice. "Sartana freed a puma, a panther and two tigers cubs from the zoo last week to do her bidding. She lets the run wild until she needs them but now we've caught two. I get the other to later once I find them…"

The Security Guard spoke softly. "Poor cats…Animals should not be used like that…"

Mr. Suarez looked at him and walked away like Seto Kaiba does from Atem when he didn't want to here a destiny speech. "Welcome to Miracle City…"

Mr.Saurez walked way as the two police officers who captured Manny ran by with 5 other men.

The men hauled up the sleeping Rodalpho and the two other officers picked up Manny who scratched at them and growled. The men propped up Manny and hauled him off with his dad…

The Security Guard walked over to smashed statue and picked up a piece of the statue and looked at it and then at the statue. "I better call Mrs. Rivera about this…"


	5. Chapter 5

Manny and his dad were hauled off to a large transfer truck outside of the museme

Life Bites , Frida Bites Back!

Manny and his dad were hauled off to a transfer truck outside of the museum while Grandpappi saw from his hiding place in the tree. Grandpappi looked stern and jumped down from the tree to ground and then up to the truck.

Grandpappi hung dangling over the truck's rear for minutes by his claws but then pulled himself up and trotted over to the hatchway. Grandpappi peered over to see Frida busy licking her right arm and he intruded on her with an "Hmmm…"

Frida looked up and saw Grandpappi staring over her. "What are you doing here where's Manny and Mr. Rivera?"

Grandpappi shhh the young cub and whispered. "Rodalpho was taken along with Manny to who knows wheres and we need to rescue them. No tell what they might do if their cornered. Come on…"

Frida looked him aimlessly. "Uh I'm kinda stuck in here you know?"

Grandpappi spoke annoyed. "Then start stacking pillows and make your way up here."

Frida looked surprised. "Oh…"

Frida did as was told as Grandpappi found an antenna on the right top corner of the bunker and managed to slice it one powerful swipe of his left claw and brought it back to Frida.

Frida was only have way done pilling up the pillows when Grandpappi came saw that there weren't enough for her to get out so he though while she just saw there on the stack of pillows looking up at him. Grandpappi continued to think while Frida got annoyed and started piling the on top of each other that were around her. She had a plan.

Frida piled pillow after pillow on top of each other while Grandpappi kept thinking…As long he sat with his back to her Frida's plan would work.

Mr.Saurez's men brought Rudalpho and a feisty Manny to the transfer truck and loaded them in. Rodalpho was put in first while Manny fought with his holder. Manny hissed, growled and tumbled around in man's arms and tried to nip him.

The man looked at him and then at Mr. Suarez. "What do I do with him Chief?"

Mr. Suarez answered snidely. "Put him with the panther quickly and shut the hatch."

The officer did what he was told and threw the net off Manny and lunged into the hatch and the other men helped closed the door up and lock it with a pole. (It was a very big bunker, it was truck bunker and it had one those slide locks you see on some bathroom stalls and apartment doors. "

Manny stood there and sighed and then looked back at his dad and walk over and cuddled up next beside him. "This is all my fault… I just could have taken a swipe; we wouldn't be in this mess. I only hope Frida and Grandpappi are ok…" Manny brought his head down to the floor and closed his eyes trying to sleep. Things couldn't get any miserable…

Meanwhile Frida had stacked up several pillows together and began climbing up her tower which was only half way up. When Frida got to the to the top of her to tower she looked up. Only chance at this, she had to take it. She jumped up off her Tower onto Grandpappi's swinging tail with a ratherness bite and stayed there. Grandpappi yelped in tremendous pain and ran forward pulling Frida up and out. The little cat dropped the cat's tail as soon as she was on the bunker and laid watching Grandpappi yelp in pain. "Well you know what they say life's bites…." Said Frida as Grandpappi yelped in pain holding his tail.


	6. Chapter 6

Fiery Temptress.

Frida glimpsed on as Grandpappi winced in pain, hopping around on one foot while holding his tail and commented. "Wow, you sure can jump."

Grandpappi continued to wince and hopped around unhappy. "That's because…You BIT me!"

Frida looked on. "What did you except? I needed to get out. Your tail was as good as line as any."

Grandpappi let go of his tail and faced her on all four paws. "Your teeth are not bait for my tail."

Frida looked on. "Then how would you get out?"

Grandpappi looked on rather realistically. "Jump out."

Frida rolled her eyes. "Yah, well I can't. So I bite. Now let's go, Manny and Mr. Rivera need us." She concluded as she headed toward the truck ledge.

Grandpappi looked over to something he wished he hadn't. "That will have to wait, sadly… Look…"

Frida grabbed herself to the ledge where Grandpappi was sitting and cried out. "A transfer truck? But that means…"

Grandpappi spoke clearly. "Their going to the Zoo and not to see the giraffes either."

Frida put her plan into action and jumped down from the ledge and landed on all four paws. "Enough with that Manny and Mr. Rivera need our help. So, move it on out, gramps."

Grandpappi looked down insulted. "Never have I seen such insolents…"

Frida looked on. "Yah, Yah...Whatever… Just come on! And ran away into the night after the departing truck.

Grandpappi looked on proud. "Such a fiery little temptress, that one, my grandson made a good choice in picking her- Hey wait up!" Grandpappi then jumped down off the truck and headed after Frida.


	7. Chapter 7

Grandpappi's Bad Luck Theory.

Frida and Grandpappi ran through the sidewalks of Miracle City trying to keep up with the transfer truck that took Manny and Rodalpho. Manny and Rodalpho were still snug inside the bunker and Manny was essentially trying to wake up his father. He poked at his dad's head with his paw, bit his tail and slimed his paw with spit and rubbed his father's ear with it. But Rodalpho didn't stir and Manny was out of ideas as he sighed and gave up while snuggling up to his dad again. Manny sighed and looked up at the east wall of the bunker. "I wonder when Frida's gonna get here? She can't be far now."

"Come on gramps! Were gonna miss the truck. You can't be serious about cracks!"

Grandpappi had slowed his pace in the middle of crossing a street and was moving a snail's pace while missing every crack in the street.

Frida got more annoyed. "Will you get up?!"

Grandpappi sprawled his footing out carefully like if he was on a Twister's mat and put a paw out on a smooth area of the pavement. "Frida, I can't step on a crack, its bad luck."

Frida growled in frustration and saw a nearby sign that issued a free mech to the person who could count all the animals at the zoo. So Frida repeated this info to Grandpappi and he shrugged. "So?"

Frida looked at the sign again and smiled back. "With Ultra Turbo Plasma Blasters, that has enough power to blast open the Miracle City Ultra Vault."

Grandpappi looked on completely unchanged. "You're making that up."

Frida pointed at the sign and it stated the exact same thing. Grandpappi shot up and gleamed. "Why didn't you say so? Let's go!" and trotted off the rest of the road happily.

While some people in their cars shot stupid remarks. One man was really unhappy with the situation. "Stupid puma, the city shouldn't allow animals to run free." Just then a zebra crammed in the back seat neighed and the human shushed him. "Quite, Mr. Zigzag."

Frida walked by Puma's side and spoke. "You know the zoo people are probably going to try to breed Mr. Rivera with the girl panteras at the zoo, seeing as he's rare albino and could make rare gray baby penteras. That or fix him…"

Grandpappi shot up defensibly. "Nobody fixes my boy or has him breed against his will. I will not let them mess up his chances with Maria! I swear it! Come Frida."

Frida and Grandpappi then galloped off to save their boys at the zoo.


	8. Chapter 8

Sad Events That Poop…

Grandpappi and Frida rounded the bend and saw the zoo sitting straight ahead of them on the end of the street. Frida exclaimed happily. "Look, there it is!" but Grandpappi looked on focally. "Yes, but we must another find a way first in seeing as the gates are locked."

Frida looked at Grandpappi amiss... "What do we do now seeing as this ironic?"

Grandpappi looked forwardly. "Find another way in…Question is how?"

Frida trotted off toward the end street and smiled easily. "Simple, Snakes in a Can store!"

Granpappi looked on amiss and followed her. "Snakes in a Can store?"

Meanwhile the truck that had carried off Manny and Rodalpho loaded it's way into the cargo transport station and then finally stopped , jiggling Manny an Rodalpho a little bit.

Manny looked up at the left wall and heard voices coming toward the bunker. Some men came into the truck station through one of the van doors on the other side of the station. The men unlocked the truck door and brought it down and then one un-hoisted a collar attached to a small leash from his belt and approached Manny.

Manny backed up scared at first but then tried to defend himself by swiping at the guy who approached as a warning. Manny was caught up near a corner when the approached kneeling with the collar ready. Manny looked around fearfully and took one fearful at the guy but he missed and the guy moved in closely and tied in his collar and tugged Manny outside while Rodalpho started to wake up.

When Rodalpho caught sight of Manny his heart was full of confusion and fear. He felt his rage pile up and pounced at the hatchway with rage but the people closed door up before he could lunge at them and he slammed into the hatchway door instead and slid down ,moaning. He plopped to the ground uttering one word. "Mijo…"

Manny was fearful about being taken away and cried out to his dad fearfully. "Dad!" Pain felt out through his heart and tears were out through his eyes...

Manny was taken away as the people let Rodalpho down and he walked down the ramp sullenly when he caught a piece of Manny's tail disappear around a corner and cried out as he jumped out for it. But he was tied back by a neck whip and got strained back.

Rodalpho strained his neck, gripping at his neck cord and rolled his into a sullen position calling out one word. "Mijo…"

Meanwhile Grandpappi and Frida were blasted through the air and landed in bear cell within the zoo and landed in a giant pile of bear poop.

Grandpappi and Frida were in cased in the poop and Grandpappi scolded. "That's the last time I listen to you!"

Frida called back in a muffled voice… "Oh, just poop it..."


	9. Chapter 9

Zoo Placements

Manny was taken away to the tiger cage where a mother tiger laid relaxed, watching her three cubs tussle and play. The cubs and mother drew their attention away from what their doing when Manny was untied and shooed in. Manny was given the strange usual attention as any new animal to a pen gets. The other tiger cubs approached Manny somewhat slowly and sniffed him. The first tiger cub gave Manny a strict sniff and scoffed. "Uh, human!"

The Tiger mother got up reluctantly and patted over to the cubs. "You sure?"

The tiger who had sniffed Manny spoke happily toward her mother. "Yep defiantly not Tigre…"

The mother tiger gave Manny an over sniff and looked at him wondering. "What are you?"

Manny looked away unsatisfied and unhappy. "A human…"

The youngest cub spoke up curiously. "Why are so you upset?"

Manny looked up unsatisfied and depressed. "I'm not upset, I'm depressed…"

"Why?" asked the only male tiger cub.

Manny looked on depressed. "You don't wanna hear it. It too confusing for ya…"

"Try us…" said the mother tiger sitting down formidably.

"Sure…" Manny convinced...and began his tale about what landed him in this mess.

Meanwhile Rodalpho was dragged to the pentera cage where it held four female penteras. As soon as Rodalpho was placed inside he was encountered was by three black females who seemed interested enough to circle him but the gray 4th Pentera lying on the floor looked on reassuring him. "Don't worry their fixed… They just like to judge."

One the penteras looked up annoyed. "That's just like you Shakira, always ruining the fun for those who come in."

Shakira the gray pentera spoke correctly. "No, but every male who walks in that door may not to visit the hotter side of the jungle in like your case."

The leader black pentera's groupies left in a huff and went to sleep on top of each other on a corner of the cage.

The first pentera looked up a Shakira annoyed. "Your no use to anyone Shakira, you may have the wiliness but your to unwilling use It." and with that she stormed away and slept at the front of the cage.

The gray pentera got up and walked over Rodalpho friendly. "Don't worry about her, she's fixed, you've got nothing to worry about except me… I'm still fresh."

Rodalpho looked at her strangely. "Thank you and why are you telling me this?"

Shakira looked on specific. "Because I wanted to tell you. I'm not looking for a white panther anyway. Black's always been my verity."

Rodalpho looked on. "Well you may not worry; my heart belongs to a leopard… (Maria)"

The first black pentera jumped up eagerly. "Spices Cheater!"

Rodalpho chucked nervously. "No. No, No…You don't understand Maria is a human…"

The all the penteras were looking early and angrily at Rodalpho now. "Your sick…" called out the first pentera.

Shakira sort of stood up for Rodalpho. "What if he's not crazy? You're not crazy right?"

Rodalpho looked assured. "No, No I'm not but I'm a man inside a panther's body."

Nellie the first black pentera spoke to her two followers. "Let's give him the Bob Barker treatment." And the panthers moved in on him a fast rate but Shakira butted in front of Rodalpho and stopped them. "Let's hear his story first…Then if it's not real enough will deal with him. Got it."

Nellie looked on. "Ok, Shakira will have your way with him but he's not telling the truth its vet pampering time!"

Rodalpho looked on scoffed. "Good lady, I always tell the truth…Unlike my not trusting Puma father is not here to help me…"

Nellie looked on forward. "I'm wrecking him…"

Shakira stopped her. "No wait! Let him tell this story before this happens."

Shakira turned to Rodalpho. "You got one chance with make it count or you'll be ripped to shreds."

Rodalpho looked on. "Thank you, for your kind words."

Shakira looked on. "Yah, Yah. Get going…" and pushed him aside.

Rodalpho looked over the other females and spoke. "My tale begins with my family and me trying to stop Sartana…"

Rodalpho continued on his story and so did Manny as Frida and Grandpappi dug themselves out of the bear poop.


	10. Chapter 10

Not Unbearable...

Frida and Grandpappi tried to dig themselves out the poop pile when they were suddenly lifted out by their tails by a big grinning bear...The bear looked on friendly toward them while they looked on awkward. "Ah, Dude, can you put us down now?" asked Frida willingly.

The bear looked on friendly and chuckled as he put them down. "Sorry I don't get visitors that drop in that often. Get it, DROP IN?"

Frida looked on quickly. "Yeah, yeah...Great puns...We gotta go. Manny's in danger and so is Mr. Rivera."

The bear looked on amiss. "Why do you need to save someone?"

Frida looked up sprawled. "Cause they don't belong here and niter do we."

Grandpappi looked up. "We have to move quickly retrieve our friends who have been taken here by accident."

The bear looked on confused. "Were they taken here?"

Grandpappi looked on quickly yet irritably. "We need to find them quick, before the power of the statue completely takes over."

Frida looked on. "What?!"

Grandpappi spoke clearly and yet sighed hastily. "If we don't get Rodalpho and Manny back and repair the statue within the next two days, we become wild completely."

Frida looked on double surprised. "What you say!?"

Grandpappi sighed. "Lets just get out of here, ok? Bear can you unhitch that door for us please?"

The bear looked on still. "Sure but you have to tell what statue is so danger that you'd go wild at?"

Grandpappi looked on clearly. "The statue of Cat-Tastrify."

The bear gasped heavily and rammed the door off the bear cell hinges and Frida and Grandpappi escaped while the bear sat dazed. Frida thanked him and she and Grandpappi ran away. The bear shook of his dizziness and looked on as they escaped into the night. He deiced to follow after them.

Rodalpho's story came to a close and the other panthers came to a conclusion. Nellie began her claim. "So you claim your really human and state in the process of stopping Sartana, you and your family got turned into cats by the statue of Cat-Tastrify?"

Rodalpho looked onward. "Yes!"

Nellie looked to her followers. "Sniff him."

The girls sniffed him out and one reported back. "Human bearer. Not lying."

Nellie looked on. "Looks like your telling the truth. So what do you want to do now?"

Rodalpho looked on seriously. "Find my son and seek out my father and my son's friend"

Nellie looked on. "Well how do you plan to do that?"

Shakira made her way past the others to the locked gate and picked at the key hole with her claw and opened it. "Like this..."

Rodalpho smiled and moved to toward the gate. He was now going to find his son but he had thank the panthers who helped him first. "Thank you ladies for helping me in my hour of need."

One panther follower took it with pride. "Thank you kind sir."

"Nakisha!" yelled Nellie.

Nakisha looked back. "What? He's a gentleman."

Rodalpho bowed and scooted out of the pen and looked back at all the panthers in the pen. "Thank you all for your kind pleasure. Especially you Shakira."

Shakira giggled and Rodalpho ran away.

One of the panther's placed her paws together and flattered. "He's such a dream boat!"

Nellie looked on. "Yeah right…"


	11. Chapter 11

The Smell That Reunites

Rodalpho ran through the aisles of the zoo looking for his son, when suddenly he bumped into a security guard. Rodalpho giggled nervously at the guard and high tailed it around him and headed down the south way aisle as he pasted by two cells on the right side. The first cell held a wary, shabby, old lion who was sleeping and the other held some tiger cubs, one of which who saw the white panther pass by.

"You guys see that?" called the tiger to his siblings. "A white panther just passed by…"

Manny's ears picked up at the sound: white panther and he raised his head in awe from his former slum position. "You said panther?"

Mickey the tiger cub that had seen the panther passed by looked on at Manny. "Yeah he was all white, with striking good looks."

Manny cheered and rose up happily. "That's my dad! Only one panther with ivory shining fur and dashing good looks could have brought me into this world."

One of the girl tiger looked at him from afar. "So, you're really human after all?"

Manny looked and turned around proudly. "Yeah what'd you think I was?"

The same tiger answered back a little sarcastic. "A little nuts maybe?"

The mother tiger scolded the young cub unhappily. "Nikisa!"

The tiger looked at her mother. "What? He's strange and that odor doesn't help him either."

Manny got insulted. "That's not me! That's- (Sniff, sniff) Bear poop…"

Manny sniffed the air around the cage and brought himself to the right side where the scent got stronger.

Manny sniffed more as the scent grew closer to them. "You guys smell that?"

Nikisa looked sarcastic. "Only the scent of you being silly."

The mother tiger growled her kin and she backed off giggling nervously. The mother tiger turned to Manny and encouraged him. "Go on Manny. Tell us what you smell?"

Manny sniffed harder and call out. "I smell…Puma…Grandpappi!"

Manny noticed his Grandpappi and Frida walk around the corner of the last cell that was positioned near him and called out to them. "Guys, over here!"

Frida and Grandpappi picked up their glance over to the sounded words and saw Manny. Overwhelmed with joy they trotted over to him and Frida got on her hind legs nuzzled Manny on the face.


	12. Chapter 12

What!?

Upon nuzzling Frida, Manny realized something…Frida was covered in bear poop! Manny pulled away, sat down, licked left his paw and brushed his face. Frida pulled away a little distorted. "What's up with you?"

Manny continued to lick and smother his face while Frida looked on awkward. "Uh, what are you doing dude?"

Manny looked up frazzled. "You're covered in bear poop Frida! What else am I gonna do?"

Manny wiped off the reminders off, licked his left paw and washed his face again as Frida looked on annoyed with her boy toy. "Suffer…"

Grandpappi walked up to them and broke them up. "Enough you two… Settle your disputes later. Right now Manny needs to be free."

Shakira beamed up and headed to the cage door on the right. "I help with that! Poop-Face is giving me harsh vibes anyway…"

The mother screeched at her cub again. "Shakira!"

Shakira looked up. "What?"

The mother tiger walked on to Manny, Frida and Grandpappi. "Please forgive my daughter's negligents…She's has a big mouth sometimes…But your right to know this cage is not locked fully."

Grandpappi jiggled the cage door and it swung open. "Yep, she's right."

The mother tiger looked ashamed. "Bad, isn't it…The locks are terribly cheesy."

Manny rushed to the door and stood there. "How convenient. Thanks you for your time but we gotta go. Dad's out there doing crazy stuff, so we go find before him he gets shipped off to the Amazon or something. Bye, thanks you're hospitably…" said Manny as he stepped down and joined his friend and grandfather.

As Manny and co were about to leave the littlest tiger snuck her face between the bars closest to the co and addresses Manny. "Are you single? I like weird panther-tigers…Hey was my dad a panther? Am I a panther-tiger?"

The tiger mother looked down. "No…"

Frida looked annoyed and bored. "This going to be one those fall apart moments…El Tirge doesn't have that. I don't those moments, there to long. Let's mosey on out of here. Nice meeting you guys. We've got to go." Frida said as she walked away bored…

The tirges looked through the cage awkward. "She's different…" stated the mother.

Grandpappi looked on. "She's probably in heat or peeved she's got two sane days left to live."

Manny looked up paralyzed. "What!?"

Grandpappi looked down toward him. "We've got 2 days to fix that statue or were purposely gonna be fully bred thinking wild animals."

Manny fell down and shook anime style.


	13. Chapter 13

Dad!

Grandpappi picked up a scattered Manny and followed after Frida. The 3 walked out of the aisle and walked not more then 5 steps to see Rodalpho fighting with a bear! Rodalpho was locked in a rage circle with the bear who gave 2 warning swipes as Rodlpho growled on.

Frida looked on. "I wonder who's gonna win?"

Grandpappi girded his teeth while holding Manny then placed him on the ground. "I don't know but we don't have time for this…"

Frida looked over toward the snarling foes and stated the obvious…" Well they sure do…Look!"

Rodalpho jumped onto the bear and pinned him with all his strength. "Where is my son?" asked the weary cat.

The bear struggled… "I don't know…Probably with those other cats who claim their human…"

Rodalpho spoke fiercely to the bear. "What humans?"

Frida stood up obviously… "He means us dude…"

Rodalpho glanced over to Frida and his eyes brightened along with a smile. "Frida…Is that really you?"

Frida stood in her place… "Of course it's really me and that's really Manny and that over flirting with the puma who's showing him her corns is really Grandpappi."

The camera panned over to Grandpappi flirting with an old puma showing her corned feet… "Hehehe... So those are real? You come here often? You know I know a great place behind a meat dumpster we could get together and…"

Rodalpho growled…"Pappi!"

Grandpappi looked amiss and turned back to the she-puma… "I'll call you later, my son's being a pain in the-

Manny groaned as Grandpappi couldn't finish the word. "Do guys ever stop bricking?"

Rodalpho shot happily at the sight of his son. "Manny!"

Manny caught sight happily of his dad and shot toward him. "Dad!"

Manny and Rodalpho met in the middle of the aisle and cuddled each other…They giggled at first then it turned into soft purrs, nuzzling each other.

Frida clasped he paws together. "Aww…That's so cute…Manny misses his daddy…"

Manny pulled away blushing heavily and put a paw behind his head insecure… "Heehhee…"

Rodalpho looked happily but a little annoyed and direct to Frida… "That's ok my son…Son men are to coward to show their feelings…but we are no such men right?"

Rodalpho licked Manny on the forehead and he froze in hysterics as Frida laughed uncontrollably…Manny's face was red in embarrassment…Was he really happy to have his father back?


	14. Chapter 14

Bath Time!

Rodalpho gave Manny another sincere lick which Manny made shoot back with redness in his face toward his father…. "Dad I'm not a kid anymore! You don't need to kiss me in public."

Rodalpho smiled down at his son playfully. "Sorry Mijo…It's my job."

Manny wiped a paw down his face kitten style as to where Rodalpho just licked him. "Well your job stinks…"

Rodalpho leaned in and looked at Manny's paw. "That is not me…That is… (Giant Sniff) bear poop."

Rodalpho sniffed his cub over and smelt bear poop lingering on Manny's head… "You are having a bath."

Manny was about to argue when Rodalpho pulled him in and gave Manny a heavy lick across the face messing up his fur.

As Manny struggled against his father's grip, Frida dropped to her stomach and pounded her fist swiftly to the ground and laughed hysterically. "Ha …Manny's having a bath."

Grandpappi walked toward Frida and sat down next to her. "It's not that interesting, just regular cat antics." He stated broadly…

Frida choked. "Yah! But it sure is funny!"

Grandpappi cocked a eyebrow and smiled smugly. "You could be next…"

Frida stopped laughing slowly… "You…Yeah right…You don't have the direction from Jorge from give me a bath. In says so right in the script… "See…Grandpappi doesn't bother to give Frida a bath…But that doesn't mean the bear can't?"

Frida looked up a little frightened as the bear cocked a eye brow at her. Frida uttered the words… "Stupid comical amusement, my agent will hear about this." Before the bear laced his paw around Frida, picked her up and licked her happily.

While the cubs got bathed Grandpappi snuck back to the old puma's cage and flirted with her. "So you wanna see my scar…"

Rodalpho looked up from bathing Manny. "Pappi!"

Grandpappi looked on amiss. "What?" then he turned back to the puma smugly. "I show you when my son is not looking…Ok? Grrrr…."

The puma appeared amused by the flirt and blushed while Grandpappi creased more goo-goo talk to her.

Rodalpho took matters into his own paws and left Manny to sit on Grandpappi and clean him. Embarrassed by his son antics Grandpappi scorned wildly at his son. "You will pay dearly for this!"

Rodalpho argued back. "Not as much as you will when mom finds out you sold off her platinum dog statue to pay your darts bet against **Comrade Chaos**."

Grandpappi wailed. "You wouldn't!?"

Rodalpho continued. "I would…"

Grandpappi whaled while Manny looked. Frida was put beside Manny while the bear contined to scratch his back. "Wow your grandpappi can sure cry…"

Manny looked on. "When Dad's devious with him , he crys… Say what's with the bad hair due?"

Frida sat down annoyed , looked back at the bear and then started licking her paw and smoothering out her face. "That bear has no idea of sytle." She scorned angerly.

Meanwhile back at the musesm the guard who had witnessed the statue broken, was now having spcailists in nucular suits sweep up the staute up into a dust pan.

Maria Rivera who had been called back into town to deal with the statue stood next to the guard in wonder. "What are the suits for?"

The guard looked at her seriously. "We think magical propities of the statue might still be intact. Touching the pieces of the staute bare hand might cast it's cat spell on unsupecting vitoms. Best to be careful. Plus we think it looks cool!" The guard gave Maria a constapated happy look with a thumbs up."

Maria looked on anonnyed and unphased. "Yeah, ok… That's nice. Let's get just get this thing fixed alright?" And she walked away annoyed.


	15. Chapter 15

Rotties!

After Rodalpho finished bathing Grandpappi, the bear Maurice unshielded Manny and Frida's gaze which was due the massive cleaning job Rodalpho gave Grandpappi as the punishment for flirting with a puma. Manny stood up and didn't know what to make of Grandpappi's appearance. "Wow Grandpappi, you look like me on a bad hair. What'd do to you?"

Grandpappi just looked up scornfully. "Let's just hope, it doesn't happen to you….You better be good cause I feel all licked and slobbery. Keep your mind on good intentions Manny…"

Manny continued on toward is conversation. "But you said good intentions are only for the soft and flimsy? That's why some people become super heroes… "

Rodalpho looked on toward his father with scornful growl. "He said what!?"

Grandpappi sat on the spot chuckling nervously. "Manny, you know you should never listen to what old people say…We crazier then a loon."

Rodalpho lashed toward Grandpappi in a scary pose as he was to clutch him angrily. "I'll give you loon alright!"

Grandpappi ducked under his son's moment and hurled away. Grandpappi turned back and looked back toward his son. "Not likely…" and hopped away around to corner out of view.

Rodalpho got up and sped around the corner while Frida elbowed Manny. "Come on, I want to see your dad lick between Grandpappi's toes again. That's funnier that then watching old reruns of Bump In the Night… (Wipes a tear from her eye) That Tim Burton is a genius…"

Manny looked on broadly… "Tim Burton didn't do Bump in the Night…He did the Nightmare before Christmas and Corpse Bride."

Frida shrugged… "Huh? No wonder it was less creepy…"

Frida continued on as they rounded the corner… "They say he's gonna do Pirates 4…Hope it's not in clay…" (This was rumored on the web…)

Frida stopped short of what she was and froze because of something. Manny was about to question her but he saw it too and froze. A team of zoo keepers and their team of rotties where blocking the path.

Frida quivered… "Manny what are gonna do?"

Grandpappi spoke up logically… "Running would be the best bet."

The cat team turned to leave but another team of workers and rotties where behind them…

Manny quivered. "What do we do?"

Frida got logical. "Dude head for the ending. It's right over there…"

The scene panned over to down the aisle to where the exit was.

Manny scorned. "Why didn't you tell us that earlier!?"

Frida pulled out a large script book… "Dude not in the script…I have to tell you now on cue or I don't get my blush touch up properly for Sandra…"

Manny dodged swatting nets while his elders swatted off nets and stepped on rottie snouts... "You could of avoided that…Your not a goody two shoes…"

Frida looked up wide eyed and heavenly struck… "Manny, Sandra is one the great creators…We can't disobey…"

Manny clawed away at some rottie snout causing them to go back. "This is crazy, lets back to the cartoon. Things are getting weirder every moment. It's like this fan fiction and not an actually episode". Manny winks at the Camera.

Maurice stood on guard and spoke for the first time in a while. "I'll distract them while you run for the exit."

Manny scorned. "And you couldn't do that earlier?!"

Maurice pointed at a book he pulled out from no where. "Script."

Manny scowled as the bear ran through the right team of zoo keepers and rotties and distracted them of out the way. Although the left team was still left. Manny and Frida looked surprised as they where buckled up by Rodalpho and Grandpappi who ran a straight shot for the door. Manny and Frida never experienced how fast their elders could go as they speed up and over the gate which they had problems shimmering over, but they got it. Manny and Frida looked back through the gate as Rodalpho and Grandpappi saw floating pumas and floating Maria's, what happened to Maurice.

Manny looked back a surly… "We gotta go back for the guy…They'll surely transport him…"

Frida brushed licked her paw happily. "If it's a sacrifice he's willing to make…"

Manny looked on broadly. "You just don't like cause he gave you a bath…"

Frida looked on grumbly. "Your point?"

Grandpappi shook off his daze and go to down to business. "Forget point. We need to get back to Casa Del Macho, use my high tech locating system and find a plan to get that statue back and repaired be before we turn into ravaging beasties for life."

Two cheetahs with remarkably high IQ'S in an opposing cage begged to differ. "Were not ravage beasts, we beg to differ on your conundrum."

Frida looked up at them... "What do the put in your drinking water?"

"Only the finest mineral water money can buy." Stated the first snobbish cheetah…"

Frida wiped her head assumingly. "Whoa… That explains rich snobbish attitude…"

The second cheetah looked on Sauvé. "A rich snobbish cheetah wouldn't have the gall to tell you they sent out rotties from the side door…"

Manny and gang looked on group of rotties came up after them from the right wall. Manny and Frida ran like heck while Grandpappi tried lifting Rodalpho over his shoulder. "Manny get back here and help your old grandpappi…"

Manny halted to a stop… "Right…Will…Uh…"

All of a sudden the dogs halted to stop as they were trained that when meeting an opposing authority team which in this case was the Miracle City Policea…


	16. Chapter 16

No It Can't Be!

The officers of the Miracle City Polica and their chief Emillano Suarez stepped out of their cop cruisers and looked toward the involving scene. The zoo tenant arrives shortly after Mr. Suarez cast the sentence. "What's going on here?"

One of the tenants pointed at the animals as Chief Suarez looked on. "Those animals Sir…They causing trouble again…"

Mr.Saurez looked unimpressed and rather uninterested…"And why is my and the Miracle City's police force's duty to round up these animals?"

The zoo keepers shivered madly due the fact Mr. Suarez was in a peeved mood and was not likely to help them because Frida had gone missing and she was only concern right now. He had even stated that when the zoo people called him and recommended they get animal control on it instead but they insisted these were the animals from the crime scene at the museum. Sighing and un-wanting to go Mr.Saurez gave in and decided to go see what he could do.

Mr.Saurez stood angrily upon the troops of Zoo Keepers who where all just newbies and around 18 at that and spoke in a commanding voice. "My daughter's life at steak…She has gone missing since this afternoon when she last scene with that meld some boy Rivera."

Rodalpho who was out of his Maria like trance and was growling willing at Mr.Saurez for the lack affection toward his son. Manny got embarrassed by this and sent his dad quick whisper to stop. "Dad…"

Rodalpho looked down at his son annoyed and sat grumly. "Well I'm sorry he just opposed you…"

Manny huffed. "I know but you don't need to make yourself valiant for me. It's like the kissing… It just kinda embarrasses me…"

Rodalpho was still agitated. "Well embarrasses you or not…He has no way to speak of my son that way…"

Manny suddenly directed his attention else where while looking around… "Hey where's Frida?"

Grandpappi sat dimly and annoyed. "Trying to impress her father when we should running away..."

The three cats looked over to Chief Suarez and saw Frida hugging his like she a little girl… "Papa…" (This is supposing to cute. Don't get any bad/wrong ideas in your minds.)

Mr.Saurez looked down and just gently tried to show her away. "Shoo…"

Frida hugged her dad again… "Papa…"

This time Chief Suarez looked down and got a better look at the kitten. "Wait those goggles are Frida's which means…"

Frida clasped her paws together in hopes he get the tiger cub was her…

"Some hooligan is trying to mock me by painting a tirge cub blue and strapping goggles to its head. Well I got news for you… (Picks up Frida her neck scruff and holds her up for every one to see.) This is not a to be playing…Mocking my daughter is a serious offence on my standards…I don't care if she picked the locks on the Hyena's cage and made them chase after the Hello Kitty's fan club by throwing raw steak at them and making them flee in terror. This is not the way to get back at her even though it is considered humorous...NO! This a horrible thing to do to a tiger cub and it affect its fur gravely if not bathed off right away. Now excuse me while I strip this creature of its paint."

Chief Suarez tugged at the tiger's and Frida winced. "Hey, Oww! That's my face!"

Chief Suarez tugged again surprised which made Frida wince again…Suarez a tug and winced again.

Shocked Suarez dropped Frida in air and stepped away voice shattering... "If it can not be paint must be…"

Frida looked up him eyes watering…

Chief Suarez back and stared shaky as if he where afraid and in a sense he was a little… "No…It can't be…It…"

Frida smiled and spoke…

Chief Suarez didn't know what to say. Can this really be his darling Frida…Earth Shattered Mr.Saurez excused the other officials to the doughnut stores and pets shops across the street.

Once all the people were gone Mr.Saurez who had his hands to his face in disbelief while feeling out sorts and Earth shattered spoke. "Frida…"

Frida answered honestly in a kind voice… "Yes dad it's me…"

The rest of the kitties shot the ground anime style with dumbfounded looks on their faces while Mr. Suarez turned and choked back a sob muttering… "La madre De Perla..."


	17. Chapter 17

Do You Believe Us?

Frida stood toward her father with hopeful eyes as he just stood sorely with a hand against the Zoo wall. He couldn't believe all this…How could Frida, his Frida, be turned into a cat? "How is this possible? I mean you were my little Frida this morning and now you're a…a…a…

Frida looked on, obvious about the situation. "A cat? I know, it's a long story but I'll cut out the fine points…Me, Manny and the Riveras were all turned into wild cats due the breaking of a ancient cat statue the was in the greedy eye of Sartana's possession."

Mr. Suarez looked at his little girl then at the other kitties in still disbelieving somewhat…"Then that would mean…"

Manny took upon himself to answer Mr. Suarez's question with a big goofy grin and a series of backward pointing jabs toward his family. (To get an idea of this gesture, from a thumbs up and point it back frantically.)

This is obviously worked because Mr. Suarez turned to his daughter broadly and responded with an answer that surprised her. "So what do you plan to do next now that your cats? Pee on something?"

Frida cast her eyes to her side nervously, chuckling with her arm behind her back… "Well there was Chakal's car…Wait- You believe us?"

Chief Suarez kneeled next to Frida fatherly and dramatic… "Frida…No tirge cub in the world could pull of a grin like the one your friend just did and freakishly point to his family like that in the process."

Rodalpho let out a fierce growl toward Chief Suarez for the insult manner against his son while Manny covered his face in with embarrassment and Grandpappi sat idly by doing nothing…

Chief Suarez looked on unamused at the cat family's antics and was proven to the point of who they were… "Your right mija…Those are the Rivera's…Now what do you do plan about the situation They got you in?!?"

This remark got all the Rivera's attention and displeased them so they faced Mr. Suarez with an Okami like battle position. (If you've played Okami, think about Ammy's battle pose.)

Frida nervously gestured to calm down the wary cats and then turned to her father… "Oh they don't like that…You might want reconsider on you text you're wording…"

Frida's father looked on angrily... "Well it is their fault…If you hadn't been hanging around young Rivera over there; you might still be able to use a toilet!"

Manny was on edge at Mr. Suarez's further commenting and prepared to pounce on him while already in the position. "I'll show him what fault can do…!"

As Manny leap into the air, he was swatted down by the tail under Rodalpho's paw… "No, No, my son…There are other ways of dealing with people like this like-

"Peeing in their cab car till it gets so smelly that the driver has to hoof it to work?" Piped in Grandpappi.

Frida took a deep sigh and turned back toward her father with a pleading gaze in her eyes... "Look we need your help…To become human again we need to repair the statue of Catsa-whoy…What was the name of that thing again?"

Grandpappi muttered broadly… "Cat-Testify…"

Upon hearing the name of the statue Mr. Suarez put his hand to his lip nervously… "Uh that that statue is a little out the way to get right now…"

Manny suddenly became a little irritable to the recent news… "What's that suppose to mean?"

Mr. Suarez continued on… "The statue has been taken into custody of The Restorer and getting it out her hands before completion is madness!"

Manny looked up curious… "Who's the Restorer?"

Rodalpho looked down dismayed… "Maria…And trying to interrupt on her restoration career is a defined no-no…She's kills if her project is messed up…"

Grandpappi looked on broadly… "Not literally but she will seriously mess you up…."


	18. Chapter 18

Run!

Chief Suarez and the Rivera Family stood silently away from each other for a few minutes with their glances opposed to opposite directions when Mr. Suarez finally looked at his daughter…

"What are we going to do now Mija, now that you're stuck like this? We can't make any motives until Maria fixes that statue."

Manny got up and paced around in irritated circle …"Ohhh…There's gotta be a way to speed up this process…Maybe if we go place ourselves in front of mom, she'll find more it more of a reason to work faster…"

"AND GIVE YOUR MOTHER A HEART ATTACK?!? Screamed Rodalfo painfully… "No…We shall conceal ourselves at home until we become human again…"

Manny gestured to Frida who was cuddling up against her father's leg like an ordinary house cat… "What about Frida?"

"She going to have to stay with us until then too, Too much trauma for family… "

"Try telling her or her father that…" said Manny boredly as he pointed over to the severing scene…Frida was now being cooed and nuzzled by her father as if she were a two year old and she seemed to be enjoying it surprisingly….

"Dad, No raspberries!" giggled Frida as he blew on her stomach.

"How we separate them from that?" asked Grandpappi inquiringly.

Manny smiled smugly, crouching in a pounce-like position "Leave that to me…"

With the greatest of ease Manny bounded into the air, snagged Frida by the scruff of her neck and ran away like crazy before Mr. Suarez could realize what was going on…

Mr. Suarez was dumfounded for two seconds by this act but then turned into his old Manny hating self again… "You'll pay for that Rivera!" said the chief as he whipped out a walky-talky from his belt and processed a command "All units to the Zoo, we have a couple of runaway strays…"

With that act done, he got into the nearest police car and sped after the escaping kitties...It was only after their chief had left, did the fellow cops remember what to do. They bolted out of the mini stores they had been hiding in and followed their chief at post haste. It this weird activy was too much for them, but the fellow officers realized their chief was in a sudden dilemma so they helped anyway.

Manny, Grandpappi and Rodalpho ran like heck in the direction of Casa Del Macho but soon tired out after giving chase…They had stopped in front of a nearby alley close to Casa Del Macho but they were too tired to continue on to the building…

While panting heavily the cats heard the gaining sirens of the cruisers in the street and paced slowly over to the alleyway and hid in some nearby dumpsters…


	19. Chapter 19

Ripping Run….

Manny and his kin stayed hidden in the dumpsters until they heard the cruisers pass and even then where on alert as demoed when Manny tried to peer out for a better look causing Grandpappi to tackle him down…

"What's the deal Grandpapi!?!" Manny grunted as the elder stood next to him….

"You give us away… Don't be loco, that's my job…"

Manny rolled his eyes and groaned… "Oh is this crazy! Were stuck in here with no food or water and the cops are stalling our escape from the outside…What are we gonna do?"

"Run Mijo…"

Manny inquired at the strange order… "Run?"

Rodolfo continued… "Yes run Mijo, while I and your grandfather trail them off…"

"But how we gonna find you guys again? I won't spear losing you two to the man again…"

Frida cried frankly at them as she peered out of the dumpster franticly "Uh guys, The MAN is coming!"

Sure enough she was right…Chief Suarez's men had informed him of growling coming from a nearby alleyway and now he going to investigate it…

"Ok, new plan...Pappi, Arrojar fuera ..."

"Ha…I can speak Spanish so that-Wait throw them…

Before Manny could realize it, he was in his Grandpapi's grasp with Frida while he chucked them outside while Rodolfo held open the hatch for them…

"Now we've got you…" Scorned Mr. Suarez as he prepared to stand in a cowboy western draw phase…

Rodolfo bounded out that very second and ran past sneering something as he went…

All of a sudden the Chief's men started snickering behind their leader which caused him to look down and blush instantly… He was wearing Sliver Surfer boxers…

The Chief blushed on the spot and Frida blushed in embracement...

The uproar had gotten Manny too and he soon too laughing uncontrollably which allowed Grandpappi to move in and pick him up along with Frida...

As the men continued to laugh Grandpapi moved through the crowd unnoticed until an officer caught Manny tearing half his pant leg, trying to copy his father…

Grandpappi growled at the two cubs and spat them out… "Run like you life depended on it and don't look back."

Manny tried interjecting… "But…"

"Now!"

Grandpapi's harsh voice scared the young cubs to the point of running away…

Manny tried to look back but Grandpappi scolded him… "NOW!"

With that Manny ran for the hills while Grandpappi ran the other direction…

While Granpappi lead the cops off Frida turned back to look at Manny irritated… "Where do we go from Rodolfo Jr.?"

"The only place we can go… To Mom's…" Answered Manny.


	20. Chapter 20

Tender Loving Freak Out!

Manny and Frida had run all the way to Maria's new mansion on Gato street and were now pooped with exestuation…

"Why'd your mom had to move six blocks away from Casa Del Macho again?" Frida panted heavily while sprawled on her belly, tired…

"Dad kept stalking her in various ways…" Panted Manny, in the same position as Frida…

Frida panted and dropped her head to the ground… "Remind me to stalk him lat- She was out of breath…

Frida's sudden face fall made Manny nervous as where she didn't finish her sentence…

"Frida!"

The girl was too tired to answer…

Manny looked around frantically for a bystander to help but saw no one so he started mewing to get someone's attention…Unfortunate though that got the wrong kind of attention…

Anger people who where trying to sleep opened their windows from other mansion and called Manny crude names and threw junk at him like rare diamonds and expensive portraits while other people threw Caviar…Other people yelled at Maria telling her to shut her tiger cub up…

The noise had gotten Maria's attention away from sleeping and caused her to get out of bed to rasp with the best of them… "I ain't got no stinking tiger cub so back off or I'll my Ex-Husband's giant picture at you, ya smucks! Whoops said too much…"

That strange out burst seem to work and all the street seem to quite down except for Manny who tried his mother's attention further…

"Hey mom!"

Maria cast a look down to the front yard to see a strange cub sitting there with a stranger blue companion…

"I guest there is really a tiger cub out here after all…And its friend looks positively sick...I must help them…This I swear!"

"Uh.., Could you make it quick? Frida still isn't reacting…" Interjected Manny from the sidewalk...

"Of course Manny…I just- MANNY!?!"

Manny spoke with an uneasy tone to his voice… "Uh yes?"

The sudden revealing fact cause Maria to go into over drive and caused a massive hyperventilation…

Manny uh-oh while Frida irately came to live again… "Ahh for pity sakes... Do I have to do everything around here?"

With Frida bounded over Maria's front gate and scaled up the wall like Stitch and entered Maria's room…

A few seconds later Maria was blowing into a paper bag instead off blowing her head off…

Manny sighed and follow Frida's moment beforehand…

A few moments later Manny and Frida where sitting Maria bedroom floor while she caught her breath with the bag and tried to figure out the details…

"So your (Inhales) cats…Because of the Cat-Tastrify Statue from the museum?"

"That's right…" Mewed Manny.

"Yep." Answered Frida.

"And your father and grandfather are cats too?"

"Yep!" Answered Frida and Manny added in too. "That's true…"

"Then where are they now?" Asked Maria who appeared calmer then before.

"Don't know…" Frida inquired.. "Mr. Rivera made way for us to escape by ripping off my dad's pants and Manny had to follow that move…"

Maria shook her and walked away flushed causing Manny distress… "Wait, Mom no! I didn't try to rip off Chief Suarez's pant's… Dad had crated a move for us to sneak away in the process and I wanted to follow his league and tore of-

Maria interjected… "This is a rated G story Manny! I don't want you saying what you did.."

Manny drooped his ears sadly in a pout with a sigh so Frida answered… "He ripped a police officer's pant leg which got us in the cop's sights again…"

Maria sighed and shook her head while collapsing in a chair… This was going to be long night…

Maria's sudden thoughts were broken when Manny pointed out something startling… "Uh, Mom what's that?"

Manny inquired at GIANT White Pentera Portrait gleaming over Maria's bed spread…

Maria quick pulled a fancy cord next to it and nervously shrugged it off.. "What's what? Nothing! Ok time for bed! Go to the open quest bedroom and don't pee any where expect in the bedroom toilet…" Said Maria as she scooted the two cubs out the door and then shut it , sighing deeply on the other end…


	21. Chapter 21

Fighting Only Leads To Trouble…

Rodolfo sat in a tree just outside the window of Miracle City Museum's exhibit of Cat-Tastrify…He was waiting for his father to retrieve any said information on the statue that they might be more well aware of it's powers…

"Where is he?" Rodolfo growled impatiently to himself in the pursuit of waiting.

"HERE!" Screamed Grandpappi in a panicked muffled voice he did his best to cling the wall of the interior of the room just under the window. "Help me! Them dogs trying to grab my tail!"

"Dogs?" Inquired Rodolfo as he peered in through the window to see his father's crisis…There was now a whole wreck of the room of what had once been the place of the Cat- Tastrify display with snapping Dobermans trying to nip at Grandpappi's heels…

"How…did…you get…into…this…mess?" Inquired Rodolfo as he pulled his father through the window to the tree branch…

"Let's talk later while clear is still good…" Muffled Grandpappi as he hopped out of the tree to the ground below while Rodolfo sighed and follow his father's example… "Perfect…"

Meanwhile back at Maria's house Manny was contemplating over what to do next while Frida finish off licking that once held roasted turkey legs…

"Dude you gotta try the BBQ sauce next time…It was desirous! BURPPPPPPPPPPP! Excuse me…"

"You do realize those where for both of us right?"

Frida grinned nervously… "Whoops, sorry…"

Manny turned away… "That's ok…I not hungry. So where do we go from here? Any theories? I clean out of ideas…"

"We could go raid the fridge…"

Manny eyed Frida unimpressed and boredly so she glumly change her tactics… "Or go watch that statue being mechanically put back to get together…"

Manny looked at Frida curiously. "How do you known the statue's being mechanically put back together?"

"Your mom showed me while you where in the litter box…"

Manny grimaced… "I could have got my footing right on the toilet if my mom hadn't distracted me…"

Flashback

Manny was in a stretched out position over toilet bowl and was about to his business when Maria came into the bath room due to forgetting her eye liner and startled Manny allowing to fall in the toilet bowl…"

"Oh Manny, don't use that toilet…It's clogged…Helga my cleaning lady had a 16 foot sub earlier today.."

Manny freaked… "YOU THIS ISN'T BROWN TOILET CLENZER?!?

Maria continued to apply her eye liner… "No…"

Flashback end…

"To think it took 13 Butlers to clean you three times!" Choked Frida.

"Shut up Frida…"

"And put a ribbon in your tail..." Frida mocked again…

Manny let lose and knocked her off the bed… "I said SHUT UP!"

The two cubs tussled around on the floor enraged when Manny's eyes suddenly began to glow green lime…

Frida instantly backed away and cowered into as Manny lead her there growling fiercely… "I didn't know you could get Ancient Rage in that form…"

"You can't!"

With that Maria burst through the door and skidded on her knees to Manny while picking him up… "Manny you're not a monster…You're your little boy trapped in a tiger's body…"

Manny instantly let go of his spell and returned to normal, confused… "What? Hey, where am I…"

"Safe for now…"Sighed Maria.

"How'd you do that?" Frida asked curious while coming up next to Manny and poking him to make sure he was coming back to normal.

"OW! FRIDA!"

Maria smiled…"Yes it's safe…But I ask you not to engage in a fight again… The statue's deep magic works in devious ways…If you fight with someone and cause get angered enough you'll speed up the process of becoming a wild animal…Some has to be around to coo you at the scene of the crime before it completely happens… You were lucky this time Manny for I was around help, but don't start it again…"

"So in other words we can't fight right?" Inquired Frida.

"Not this way, no…" Maria smiled. "Now come down stairs and tell about your journey…"

As Maria and the cubs left the room a figure from outside her guest bedroom's balcony came out of hiding… "Perfect…" Muttered Django…


	22. Chapter 22

Twists and Turns….

After Manny and Frida told Maria all about their misadventures in kitty form that night, they were sent to bed…

"Can you believe that after all that, she's still treating us like children? I mean were animals for crying out loud, she shouldn't have to play the boss of us…" Frida accused sternly as she lay on the guest bed a few inches away from Manny…

"Emmm…." Was all Manny's reply.

"What's with you?" Frida asked out of sudden curiosity, dropping her grudge.

"I was just thinking of what happened to Dad and Grandpappi? They should have been here by now…" Manny moaned solemnly.

As if to put magic to Manny's words at that exact moment of time, the roof caved into Maria's guest room and dragged down with it two fighting wild cats both with red eyes…

Manny gasped horrified at the quick recollection he got of watching these two beasts fight from his current position next to the left side of the bed. (He and Frida were unharmed from the cave in seeing as they moved out the way on time.) "Those wild things are Dad and Grandpappi! We have to stop them before they massacre one another or become dumb mangy animals!"

At this comment Rodolfo and Grandpappi put a stop to their mauling ideas and looked at Manny profoundly insulted. "MANGY!?!"

"Oh, you better utter your last words carefully boy!" Snarled Grandpappi as he and Rodolfo closed in on the young cub…

"So…Hehehe…What took you guys so long?" Muttered Manny, trying to by time while being back into a corner…

"We got caught in a heated argument when Jdango of the Dead showed up out of no where and inquired on how could we work could together with such differences and injected several brash comments against us as we tried to defend each other's honor which just led us to fighting each other." Began Grandpappi less angry now…

"We then were captured and brought here by Sartana of the Dead's army in a giant fishnet so-

"You could rip us apart while the statue lay unguarded-

At that exact moment Sartana of Dead flew over head of the kitty crew through the hole in the ceiling and gloated while clutching a hostage by the neck. "Your not as dumb as you look El Tigre…I should give you more credit for latching on and even more for throwing a in body guard into the mix of defending the statue…Oh well to bad she was no match for me…She was distracted the second she saw you in danger on a nearby cam unit. Giving me the perfect moment to snag her glove off…Here you can have her…I have no use for baggage at my lair…"

With Sartana simply dropped Maria from the clutch of her hand…

"NO!" Gasped Manny with horrified eyes.

As Frida gasped too while putting her hands over mouth, Grandpappi pointed something out… "LOOK!"

Halfway down from Maria's original descent, she was caught something white as it gently clasped its mouth around her stomach and aimed its descent directly towards the hard earth below.

"There gonna crash!" Screamed Manny!

"Not if I have something to do with it…" Mutter Frida as she aimed her goggled in a slink shot formation towards Jingo who was cackling on remains of the busted roof over head Manny, holding Maria's glove and the almost complete statue of Cat-Tastrify. (Two pieces were missing…)

SNAP!

Frida's aim on her target was perfect, the statue and the glove both directly fell out of the bone boy's claws…


	23. Chapter 23

The Missing Pieces.

Frida quickly made a run and slide maneuver under the glove's trajectory with her right arm out stretched so she'd be ready to change into Pussy Peligrosa.

"Score!" Yelled Frida triumphantly as gloved fitted right were she had intended…Within mere seconds after that she shot out off the house just in time to reach Rodolfo and Maria before they collided with their death.

While Frida had been busy with her whole ordeal, Grandpappi have successful and safely retrieved the statue Cat-Tastrify from its falling point and was now dodging blasts from an infuriated Sartana of the Dead.

Manny had his hand…er, paws full with dealing Django who recently fallen off the roof due to Frida's google attack.

The two were currently in ready battle positions against one another.

"You stupid banditos tried kill me, my best friend, and my mother. Your gonna pay for that!" Hissed Manny as he made a charge attempt for Django.

"Technically your father and grandfather tried to kill you; I just set that up…" Said Django smugly as he whacked the incoming Tigre like golf ball with his guitar and sent him hurling against the other side of the room…

…

By this point Frida had saved both Maria and Rodolfo and was to take off again when Rodolfo caught her tail gently between two paws and directed her attention to look at Maria.

"Wait, she has something for you apparently."

Maria who was semi conscious held out two golden hunks off rock in front of Frida and she gasped. They where the two piece to Cat-Tastrify that had been missing… They weren't really missing; Maria had just kept them hidden away on her person so incase someone like Sartana would come calling on them.

"You must re-insert them properly to return to normal… The Mystical Items of Power should return to you then…"

"Where are they now?" Asked Rodolfo softly.

"I've got a conclusion but it may sound stupid…I think their mixed with your cat forms which explains your ability to jump so high to safe Ms. Rivera." Frida added in.

Rodolfo looked dumbfounded for a moment… "That would explain it."

"Both of you must return to Manny and Grandpappi and reinsert the statue's missing pieces."

"What about you?" Asked Rodolfo softly almost heartbroken.

"I will be find…Return your family and reestablish your former lives. I will get help from , he does "HOUSE calls for the right amount of money. Now go!"

"But I- Stammered Rodolfo as Frida suddenly lifted him into the air.

"Enough talky, everyone needs you, the statue could be broken now for ever and were here messing time! " Frida piped in quickly.

"But I-

"Not time today. You can make kissy faces with her later but now we gotta go!" Said Frida as she floated off with Rodolfo.

Rodolfo absentmindedly waved at Maria as he went. "I'll never forget you!"

But one second later he found Frida turning around…

"What's the matter?"

"Forgot the freakin statue pieces!"

….

All the while Frida and Rodolfo were having their venture with Maria, Manny , Django and Sartana had made furthering unpleasant damage of Maria's guest room in their locked on goals. Manny and Django had roughed each other up pretty badly from their continuos onslaught and now stared each other down. Django at the moment was now a pile of bones, scattered all over what was left of the room due to Manny's last attack: Ancient Tiger Spirit. The cub had been pretty heated up since the start of the battle and the mounting energy of rage and determination to bring Django down had just now clicked inside of him and triggered Ancient Tiger Spirit's power to form into a mixture with Manny's being (thanks to the statue), giving the cub unbelievable power and strength.

"How you'd get so strong Tigre? I wanna know so I can harness that power when I put myself back together. No, Right Arm, thats my right rib cage, the guitar's next to it!" shouted Django's disembodied head.

"Let me assist it…" smirked Manny as he bounded over to the guest room bed where the arm, right rib cage and guitar sat as a result of Manny's last collision with Django. The arm was just about pull a cord on the guitar when Manny suddenly loomed over it, picked up the guitar handle up in his teeth and bashed the whole thing quickly against the nearest wall.

BOOM-BOOM!

Half of the top of the mansion blew away in a sky of red smoke with big puffy clouds. Manny was sent sky rocketing onto the street outside his mother's house, face first, leaving a small gravel ditch behind him after impact.

Elsewhere in the household, Grandpappi was hiding from Sartana in the basement. He had narrowly escaped every other room with Sartana blasting everywhere and was still alive this moment and safe only because Sartana had gotten distracted on pursuit approaching the basement stairwell. The explosion had gotten the she - skeleton's attention for a second and caused her to wonder on Django's situation.

"What's that boy gotten himself into now, can he not get rid of one tiger cub alone? Ah, I should brought my Big Bandito with the R.I.P hands…Now he can do some damage but he was defeated…" complained Sartana as she scooted away.


End file.
